Teenage Life
by LovesMusicandLightblue
Summary: This is about the life of a teenage girl name Anastasia. This story is basically about how she cope with boyfriends and her difficulties in her relationships. Even after breaking up with her boyfriend,her ex boyfriend would still cause troubles for her as well as others who hate her or are jealous about her.
1. Chapter 1 My Makeover

**School just ended. In the Hallway...(Anastasia's  
View)**

"Wanna come over to my house to have lunch?" I asked my best friend,Shaunee. Shaunee was standing in front of her locker's mirror,touching up on her makeup. She spun around,wagged a finger at me before putting both hands on her hips and throw me a disgusted look.

"Anastasia my darling,have you ever heard of makeups and boyfriends?" Shaunee gestured at my whole body. "If you don't get a makeover, you are never gonna get a boyfriend."

"I don't need one."

Shaunee rolled her eyes. "What you do is invite girls to your house to eat and watch television for the whole day. What I do is go shopping with my boyfriend,watch movies with my boyfriend,eat with my boyfriend and do lots of other stuff with my boyfriend. Girl,you are leading a boring life,so wasted. You have to change this."

I hate it when she is right. Indeed,I feel that my life is kind of boring. I too,want to change my life and live in a better one. But how? Probably is like what Shaunee has said,get a boyfriend and my whole dang life will become much more exciting. The first guy that reaches my mind is Erik. Erik is the most popular guy in school. He is handsome,tall,smart and nice. First time I saw him I have already fell for him. His striking blue eyes are magnificent. Whenever those blue eyes laid on me,i would feel a shiver through my whole body and my knees would start becoming jelly. His brown hair is usually spiked up with gel,making him have a cool look. Even if I confessed to him,I am sure he would not give a damn about me. I am a girl who isn't really considered pretty,my muddy brown hair are always tangled and messy,I never wore pretty dresses or skirts,only pants or shorts. Plus, there is a lot of girls who likes Erik and I will never be in Erik's 'consider-as-girlfriend' list. There are girls out there who are much prettier than me and have an awesome figure.

"By the way,I cancelled my date with Damien just for you so you better make good use of my time. Come on,no time to waste,chop chop" Shaunee dumped her lipstick into her designer handbag,grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out of school and into a taxi.

"May I know what the hell are you doing? Kidnapping me in daylight using a taxi?"

Shaunee looked at me as if telling me through eye contact saying," Idiot"

**Back at School...(Erik's View)**

"Erik,what do you think about Anastasia?" Damien asked me,eyes focused,like each movement of mine was very important.

"She's okay."

"Do you want to consider her as your girlfriend?"

I kept quiet.

"Look I know you have high expectations for your girlfriend but Anastasia is a nice girl. She probably lack of looks and style but she has a great character and a awesome personality. If looks and style is what blocking you from dating with Anastasia,that can be fixed. My girlfriend is currently bringing Anastasia for a Makeover."

"I dunno. I have always felt something for her but I have no idea if its negative or positive feeling. We shall talk about this next time alright,Damien? I really  
gotta go,see ya tomorrow." I waved goodbye and scurried off.

Anastasia. She is nice,awesome character and has always shine the brightest among all the other girls I've seen. I like everything about her except her looks and the way she dresses. Do I like her? Do I love her? Whatever I dislike about her can be changed so should I give her a chance? My head is in a mess. I shake my head,telling myself that I shall not think about this for the time being.

**Taxi arrived in front of a huge shopping mall...(Anastasia's View)**

"Welcome to the most awesome place on earth,the shopping mall!" Shaunee said in a cheerful voice. Her arms were spread open as if wanting to embrace the shopping mall. I rolled my eyes. Before I could say anything,Shaunee dragged me into the shopping mall,spotted a salon and headed towards it. We were greeted by a blonde. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail and she wore a black tank top with dark blue jeans. She wore glittery,silver high heels and a pair of blue crystal earrings. She was really pretty.

"Janet,cut her a hairstyle that fits her best," Shaunee said.

The blonde,Janet I think,examined me from head to toe. In one minute's time,her expression changed as if she got an idea already. I plopped down onto a cushion seat in front of a mirror and Janet started working on my hair. Everything happened so quickly. She washed my hair,blow dry ,cut it and styled it. When all was over I looked into the mirror. In the mirror I saw a familiar looking girl,big round sea-green eyes,muddy brown curly hair that reaches up to her chest level,a little freckles on the cheeks and a sharp nose. That pretty girl in the mirror was me.

"You look so pretty! I never knew you looked so pretty despite knowing you for my whole life!" Shaunee exclaimed.

I was dumbfounded. My voice would not do what I wanted them to do. I opened my mouth to speak but my voice did not work. All I could do was admire the pretty girl in the mirror with her mouth hanging open.

"You are satisfied and so am I. Come on lets go," Shaunee spoke up after a few minutes and started pulling me into another shop. She scanned the row of clothing,picked about 3 of them,stuffed them into my hands and push me in the direction of the fitting room,signalling for me to try them on. I changed out of my clothes and into one of the dresses that Shaunee has picked for me. I was about to opened the door when I saw my reflection in the mirror. What a gorgeous dress! My shoulders were bared by an exquisite black silk dress that molded to my body.

"Anastasia you are taking forever!" Shaunee's voice coming from outside.

"Sorry but I just cannot help admiring myself in this gorgeous dress!"

I opened the door,stepped out and spun one round for Shaunee to see.

"Beautiful. Alright,we will take this. Go on,change to the others."

I changed to the other dress. The next outfit was a red dress that was only up to my knees. A ribbon was tied around my waist and there were diamonds on the dress's hem and it shined due to the light reflected on it. I stepped out,spun one round. Shaunee said the same sentence and I went in to change into another outfit. Now this outfit I was about to try on is the most beautiful dress I ever seen. It was a long,soft skirt with the colour of blue topaz. Glass beads,shells and white leather fringe was sewn all around the skirt's hem and on the low,rounded neckline of the sleeveless,butter-soft tunic top. It seems perfect to me. Shaunee said this outfit look great on me and that I should wear it more often. We bought all that we tried and proceed on with shopping.

It was already 6 plus by the time I finish shopping. I've got my nails painted,got a few outfits,a couple of handbags,a huge load of cosmetics(since it was on  
discount),about 3 to 5 pairs of shoes and a few other accessories such as earrings and bracelets. When I reached home I put all the shopping bags at one  
corner and plopped down onto my soft bed. I could not wait to go to school tomorrow. I could not wait to show off the new me. I could not for Erik to see  
the changed me. Most importantly,I couldn't wait to get a boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting a Boyfriend

**Anastasia's Bedroom...(Anastasia's View)**

I opened my eyes. The room was flooded with sunlight,shining through the windows. Morning. I recalled what happened yesterday. My makeover. My hand automatically moved to feel my hair. I smiled. Its still curly,whatever happened yesterday isn't a dream. I caught sight of my nail polish. I hold it up so I can admire it. Light blue nail polish with black tiny hearts on it. After a few minutes,I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. I brush my teeth,washed my face and for the second time,I looked into a mirror and saw a pretty girl. Gosh,the girl in the mirror looks quite pale. I applied some pink powder on my face so that my face will look healthy and give my cheeks a light shade of pink. I use an eyeliner and darken my eyes,making me look even better.

"Come on,Anastasia,you can do this. You are very pretty now,surely you can win Erik's heart and hopefully have him as a boyfriend. This is the day your whole life is gonna change,remember this day," I told the girl in the mirror.

I changed into a light blue tank top and dark blue jeans. I put on the two silver hoop earrings that me and Shaunee bought yesterday. Finally,I grabbed my most favourite scarf that was given to me by my uncle as a birthday present. My favourite scarf is peachy-orange in colour and its cashmere. I placed it around my neck. So soft. Suddenly,my phone ranged.

"Hello?"I speaked into the phone.

"Hey sweetie,Shaunee here. I am outside your house now,quickly come out,I'm giving you a lift to school today,hurry," the voice in the phone said. It hanged up after finishing its sentence.

I slung my sling bag over my shoulder and slid my feet into a pair of black stiletto boots. I hugged my mum goodbye and left the house. Waiting right outside my house was limo. I opened the door and slid into the limo.

"Not bad,sweetheart. You look great. Erik will so fall for you this time," Shaunee said,sitting next to me. She was wearing a pink blouse with rugged-looking shorts.

"Thanks."

"By the way,I want to give you something," Shaunee reached her hand into her shorts,took out something shiny and place it in my hand. "Do not lose it. It used to be my lucky charm,now I'm giving it to you. Treasure it."

I took a good look at the thing lying on my palm. A silver bracelet. I begin 'oohing' and 'ahing' at the twinkling charms. There were starfish,seashells and seahorses,each separated by adorable little silver hearts.

"Ohmygod,thank you so much,Shaunee! You're the best!" I exclaimed,fastening the bracelet on my wrist then hugged her tightly.

"I am gonna suffocate if you don't let go"

I pulled away from her. Shaunee smiled sweetly at me.

"So you nervous about making your grand entrance? Stepping out of a limo,wearing stylish clothes?" Shaunee teased me when the limo pulled up in front of the school's entrance. I grinned. I'm not nervous. I could not wait.

**School's Entrance...(Erik's View)**

I was about to enter the school when a limo pulled up near the entrance. The door opened. First thing I saw was jeans tucked neatly into a pair of black stylish boots. Wow. I focused on the girl who stepped out of the limo. Ohmygod,she is so hot and pretty! Stylish boots,jeans,blue tank top,cashmere scarf,curly muddy brown hair and - Ohmygoodness,is that Anastasia?! She has totally changed. Now she seems perfect to me. She didn't spot me. She just strode into the school with Shaunee by her side.

"Maybe now I can consider her as my girlfriend," I murmured to myself as I entered the school,following right behind the changed Anastasia.

**School Ended. In the Hallway...(Erik's View)**

I was walking in the empty hallway,about to leave school when caught a glimpse of a pretty,stylish girl at one of the lockers not far. Anastasia. Maybe I should confess to her now and ask her to be my girlfriend. A pretty girl like her will get stolen very quickly. I was about to walk towards her when I spotted Stark heading towards her. Stark is from the same class as me and Anastasia. He was as tall ask me,both of us one head taller than Anastasia. Stark dresses like a gangster has muscular arms,green snake-like eyes but a very fat nose. He crept behind Anastasia and Anastasia didn't seem to notice him. He  
reached out his hands and touched Anastasia butt. Anastasia reacted immediately and turned to see who was behind her. She was about to run away but Stark has pinned her against the lockers. He bent his head as if about to kiss her. A wave of anger hit me. How can he do this to Anastasia?! My Anastasia! She is my girl and I forbid people to touch my girl! I charged towards Stark,knocking him onto the ground. I was so angry that it seems like I had adrenaline rush. I punched him hard in the face and his chest,causing him to bleed. He tried to retaliate,managed to graze my arm but it was too little hurt to make me stop. I dunno how I managed to do it but I lifted him up and threw him against the lockers. When he saw me moving towards him,he was so afraid that he quickly ran away and disappeared in almost 3 seconds. I made sure Stark was gone and then I turned to face Anastasia. She looked at me with her big,round,blue sparkling eyes. She was just so pretty.

"Thank you so much,Erik. For somewhat saving me,"Anastasia said. Her voice was so soothing and nice to listen to. Her voice was like melody to my ears.

"You are Welcome. By the way,you are so pretty,"I accidentally blurt out. Anastasia's cheeks blushed.

"Sorry,I didn't mean to make you feel awkward," I bent my head,hiding my expressions from her.

"Never mind. Is your arm alright? Let me help you apply medicine on it and bandage it for you. I know a little of first aid,"Anastasia said. I nodded. She led me to a nearby bench,ran to her locker and took out a first aid kit. She helped me applied medicine on my wound as I looked at her,looking so concern,worried and beautiful. She is so cute. Just then I winced.

"Ohmygod,I'm sorry,are you okay?!" she said in a flustered manner.

She was so adorable. She is worried and concerned about me. Without thinking,I leaned in and kissed her lips. She froze,eyes went wide and her blue eyes darkened. Her lips was soft and it send a hot sensation through my bones. I moved my lips a little,but keep my lips pressed to hers,telling her : "I love you".

**Sitting on the bench in the Hallway with Erik...(Anastasia's View)**

Ohmygod.

Erik kissed me. I was taken by surprised by the sudden kiss and my whole body froze and tensed. Erik's kiss seem to send a warm tingly feeling throughout my whole body making me feel warm and comfortable. His kiss made me felt like as if he is my one true love and I'm destined to be with him. My eyes soften and my eyelid dropped down a little. I kissed him back. The feeling was plain awesome. I felt that he had came in contact with my soul and I felt like he has claimed my whole body as his. Erik's lips moved a little,forming three words : I love you. My heart melted,he was so sweet,I love him so much.

Erik pulled back suddenly. "Oh Jesus,I'm sorry Anastasia,I didn't mean to purposely kiss you. My body just automatically -" Erik stopped. His face blushed so red that he looked like he had tomato for cheeks. He lowered his head,trying to block his expression from my sight. I decided that I should just tell him how I really feel.

"Erik,actually I -" I begin but was cut off my Erik.

"I love you Anastasia. I have loved you all this while. I just didn't have the courage to confess to you."

I smiled,"I love you too".

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded. Erik saw that I have agreed,became so happy,he hugged me and spinned me round and round,throwing my feet off the ground. I felt like the most lucky girl on earth.

**The Next day. In class...(Anastasia's View)**

The moment I stepped into the classroom,I felt strong arms going around my waist,carrying me up and spinned me round and round again. I heard laughter. Erik's melodic laughter that I liked so much. When he settled me down,I turned to face him and looked up into his magnificent blue eyes. I felt like I was swimming in his eyes and I was so engrossed in looking at him that I didn't notice the whole class staring at us.

"Ohmygoodness,so sweet! Erik and Anastasia are together!" Shekinah,my second best friend, squealed in delight. The whole class looked at us and sighed,sounding like they saw the most romantic scene in their whole life.

"Oh please,this isn't sweet. This is disgusting!" Courtney pushed me aside and wrapped her arms lovingly around Erik's arm. Courtney had incredible  
beauty. Her green eyes was the colour of moss and they sparkled. Her lips were the deep red of fresh blood. Her thick auburn hair was free,tumbling in waves down around her slim waist. She likes Erik a lot.

Erik jerked away from Courtney,moved to my side and slid his arms protectively around me.

"Erik! I am your true love! You are better off with me than with that bitch!" Courtney said. Adeline and Tasha,Courtney's closest friends,agreed and tried to persuade Erik to be with Courtney instead. I named Courtney,Adeline and Tasha 'The CAT'. They were one of the top beauties in our school but they were mean and no one really likes them except most of the boys. Most of the boys in school were attracted by the three girls' beauty.

Courtney's sentence set off a bomb in Erik.

"Anastasia is not a bitch! You are the bitch! She is prettier than you,nicer than you,doesn't give attitude and most importantly,I love her and not you!" Erik shouted at Courtney angrily. I rubbed Erik's shoulders trying to calm him down. Then,the teacher entered the class. We returned to our seats and begin the lesson. For the entire day,I was thinking of Erik and not paying attention in class. Erik is protective of me and he really loves me. This is the turning point of my whole life. The day I got a boyfriend and the day my life becomes an exciting one.


	3. Chapter 3 Shaunee's Breakup

**In the Classroom...(Anastasia's View)**

I yawned. I was very tired. I plopped my head down on the desk.

"Darling,why are you so sleepy? Didn't you have enough sleep?" Erik said,his hands rubbing the back of my neck. I lifted my head up from the table and come face to face with the most handsome guy I've ever seen so far. He smiled and pinched my cheeks softly. I giggled.

"I stayed up late last night watching my favourite television show."

"Don't do that next time alright?" He kissed my cheeks.

"Awww...So sweet...I wished I had a boyfriend like Erik...Nice to me and romatic..."

Erik and me turned to the direction the voice was coming from. Shekinah.

"I guessed you girls needa have some girl to girl talk so see ya. Bye darling,"Erik shot me his most charming smile and winked at me. He turned and headed for his seat,starting a conversation with the guy who was sitting in front of him

"Anastasia. I've something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Last night,I was walking home when I saw Shaunee arguing about something with Damien. Shaunee slapped Damien hard and left him there crying."

I stared at Shekinah,waiting for her to say more.

"I heard a little of their conversation. Shaunee asked Damien for a breakup," Shekinah said in a softer voice. My eyes went wide.

"I followed Damien to the pub. He dranked a lot and was too drunk. I didn't know where he live so I brought him to my house for the night. Now he is still in my house,I tried waking him up but he sleeps like a dead pig. What should I do about him?"

"Well...I am not sure. After school,I guess I will go your house and check on Damien."

Shekinah nodded.

Class started and I realised that Shaunee isn't in school today either.

"Good Morning,Class. Today we have a new student joining us. I've assigned our Anastasia -"Ms Jenkins smiled at me hopefully,"- to be this new student's partner. Anastasia,please show him his locker and whatever he needs to know."

A tall boy,as tall as Erik,stepped into the room. He wore a plain white shirt,dark blue jacket,jeans and converse. His hoodie was pulled over his head but I can still see he had blode spiky hair. He looked quite similar like Erik,blue eyes,handsome,muscular. Except that Erik is more tanned than him,hair colour and the way they dress. Erik had a more bad boy look and this new guy looks friendly and nice.

"Hey,my name is Bryan," the new guy said,one hand waving at us,the other in the his jean pocket. "I heard that some Anstia girl is going to be my partner right?"

I stood up,smiled warmingly at him and said :"Your new partner will be me. My name is Anastasia."

**In the Classroom...(Bryan's View)**

I knew she would be a big part of my life once I've heard her voice. She was small sized,slim and not very tall but she had generous curves,which I could easily see through her sheer linen top and flowing blue skirt.

"Anastasia,nice to meet you," I bowed a little. She smiled once again. How I love her smile,hair and eyes. She was a rare beauty. Unique much. The teacher,Ms Jenkins placed me to sit next to Anastasia so that she could guide me in class. I walked over and sat down. Ms Jenkins started the class.

"I know how it feels to be a new student. But don't feel awkward or anything. If you are not clear about anything in our school,feel free to ask me alright?" Anastasia whispered. She understands me. I relaxed a little and nodded. A girl that sat digonally from me passed me a slip of paper,asking me to pass to Anastasia. I took the slip from the girl's hand and handed it to Anastasia. Anastasia read the words on the slip. She smiled and started writing down something. I peeked at what was on the slip.

Tonight,11pm at Rain Plaza. Watch horror movie. Erik. (on the slip)

"Who is Erik?" I blurt out.

"U see that guy 2 tables in front of us? The one with spiky brown hair? Yup,that's Erik,my boyfriend."

She has a boyfriend?!

"Oh..." I said sadly.

**End Of School. In the Hallway... 6 p.m. (Anastasia's View)**

"Alright,Bryan. This will be your locker,"I said,tapping the red locker next to me. "If there is nothing else,I gotta go,I have something to attend." I took his phone from his hands,type in my number and place it back into his hand. "That is my number. Message me if you need any help or if you have any difficulties. Okay,that's all. Bye," I waved my hand and left him. I went to look for Shekinah and found her waiting for me at the school's gate. We took a bus to Shekinah's house. When we reached her house,I didn't even bothered to take out my shoes. I walked into her bedroom and halted when I saw Damien lying on Shekinah's bed. He was still sleeping. His face was flushed and I could see traces of tears on his cheeks. I shook him.

"Damien,wake up."

He stirred flipped over and continue sleeping.

"Shekinah,do u mind if your bed gets wet?" I asked Shekinah politely.

"Nope I don't." Shekinah has read my mind and she walked out of the room and returned with a pail of cold water. I took the pail into my hands,counted to 3 and then splashed the cold water onto Damien. Damien reacted immediately and he sat up shivering hard.

"Oh Jesus Christ,what was that for Anastasia?!" Damien shouted,his voice quivering.

"I had to wake u up,u slept like a dead pig. Anyway that isnt the point. What happened?" I asked,my expression changed totally serious.

Damien looked at me,then to Shekinah. He looked at his surroundings,trying to figure out where was he and what had happened. It seems like whatever that happened yesterday hit him like he banged into a wall and he burst out crying. Shekinah reaction was immediate. She quickly sat next to Damien,rub his shoulders and tried to calm him down.

"Damien,don't cry over a girl like her. There are better girls out there,Shaunee isn't the best. I am sure right now that there is a girl who is hoping she could be with you now..."Shekinah said.

"Like who? Shaunee is the best girl I've seen so far!"

"Well...I know a girl who loves you a lot. She is willing to sacrifice her life for you. She would look at you from far,how she wish she was by your side,be your girlfriend. She was so envious of Shaunee. She sweared that if she becomes your girlfriend she will love you for eternity,will never hurt you,make you sad. She will be there when you need her the most and being with you,is this girl's only wish. Damien,I..." Shekinah stopped.

Damien look at her expecting her to continue. He had stopped crying and they were both staring into each other's eyes.

"You?"Damien started,getting Shekinah to continue.

"I love you! I'm the girl who wants to be with you,willing to sacrifice. I didn't confess to you before cause I want you to be happy and you seemed pretty happy with Shaunee. I always hoped you will fall for me and be with me! But you only had eyes for Shaunee! I was nothing compared to her! I could only tell you 'I love you' from far. How pathetic am I?!" Shekinah burst out crying,tears flowing like rivers. Me and Damien stared at her,wide-eyed. Ohmygod. Shekinah's huge crush was Damien all along!

"I...I..." Damien started,not really knowing what to say after being confessed by a girl. He looked at me,hoping I would do something to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Er...Damien,how about you go back first? I will calm Shekinah down."

"NO! DAMIEN STAY WITH ME! YOU FINALLY BROKE UP WITH SHAUNEE AND I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY!" Shekinah screamed,arms wrapped tightly around Damien,not reluctant to let him go. Damien looked quite uncomfortable. I tugged at Shekinah,trying to pull her away from Damien so Damien can make a run for it. But Shekinah was too persistent,she wouldn't let go no matter what.

"Anastasia,I'm alright,I stay with her for the time-being."

"Alright then. But can we meet up at Charlie's Chicken for a chat and dinner? At about 7.30 pm?"

Damien nodded. I left Shekinah and Damien alone and went home.

**Shekinah's Bedroom...(Shekinah's View)**

I hugged Damien tightly. I didn't want to let him go. I was afraid once I let him go,he might go back to Shaunee and they might get back together. I want him. I love him so much. This was the first time I ever touched his hand. I had never even shake hands with him before. His arms were a little meaty. Warm and soft. His black hair seems so smooth. Pure black.

Damien moved. I was scared that he is trying to get away from me,try to push me away from him. I tightened my grip. "Don't leave me I beg you!"

Why wont he ever give me a chance? Why he never even tried considering me? I might not be as pretty as Shaunee but I truly love him. Can't he feel it?

"Shekinah. You really meant whatever you said just now? You really love me?" Damien asked,in a soft,caring tone.

"Yes! I meant everything I've said! I really love you!" I quickly said. I never had the courage before. I felt that now was the time to come clear with him. I cannot be hiding my feelings forever.

Damien tilted his head,kissed me on the cheeks softly. I startled. I looked at him,confused.

"I fell for you once. I liked you before. Its just that I wasn't clear about my feelings for you. Shaunee had also attracted me and she had liked me. Since I like Shaunee and she likes me,I decided that this relationship would probably be more secured,or should I say I guess that me and  
Shaunee would last. I didn't know you like me,I thought it would be just a one-sided relationship so I tried to forget about my feelings for you." Damien  
explained.

I thought. So now he likes me and I like him. Does this mean everything can work out as I want to?

"Maybe Shaunee isn't right for me. Plus,I've thought about it. I guess I am just infactuated with her,infactuated with her beauty. Me and Shaunee haven't been really close this days. She doesn't treat me well anymore. She has someone else in mind," Damien hesitated. "So...Shekinah...would you...would you be my girlfriend?"

"Hell yes I will!" I exclaimed,laughing and hugging him tight. "My wish has finally come true! This is a miracle!"

Damien smiled sheepishly at me. I love you Damien. Forever and Eternity.

**Charlie's Chicken,7.30  
pm...(Anastasia's View)**

I sat there with the food on the table. The delicious and greasy smell of the chicken made me drool. I decided to not wait for Damien so I started eating first.

"How dare you not wait for me and indulge yourself into this awesome,greasy,yummy chicken!" An angry voice came from behind me. I almost spit out the chicken in my mouth. I turned and saw Damien,trying to act angry but his acting was lousy. He was trying hard not to smile. He gave up in the end trying to act angry and sat down,digging into his meal. He took one of my chicken and stick a tongue out at me.

"You have to give me one of your chicken because you didn't wait for me," he said,smiling.

"You seemed to be in a good mood. What has made you so happy,share the happiness with me,"I insisted.

"I am with Shekinah now. Isn't that awesome?"

"What? What What What do you mean by...with Shekinah?" I spluttered,not trusting what I've just heard. Damien told me everything. "Oh..." I said,showing that I've understand everything.

"So what about Shaunee. Tell me why you've broken up with her."

"She has someone else in mind. She has fallen for a guy whom she shouldn't have."

"Can't be that bad. Who?"

Damien hesitated. Licked his lips and told me the name of the guy whom Shaunee shouldn't have fallen for. I regretted asking him that question the moment the name had slipped out between his lips.

It was Erik.


	4. Chapter 4 ExBest Friend

**In Shaunee's Limo...(Anastasia's View)*MONDAY***

Shaunee still doesn't know that I know she like Erik. She treats me normally,like as if nothing had happen. The previous day I just realised why she broke up with Damien. I was devastated about it. I cancelled my movie date with Erik because I was too confused about the fact that Shaunee likes Erik. What does she plan to do?

"Shaunee,"I looked at her,dead serious. "Why did you break up with Damien?"

"I didn't break up with Damien. Damien suggested the break up. He has someone else in his heart,he doesn't like me anymore. He likes Shekinah now. I'm still quite sad over the fact. How can he do this to me?" Shaunee spluttered as if not able to accept the fact and the fact that Damien likes Shekinah was a big blow to her. She looked away from me,stared at the students walking through the gates of our school outside the window of the Limo. It seems to me as if she is trying to block her expressions from me. Her hand wiped at her eyes,as if wiping away tears,showing hat she is really sad about it. I didn't fall for that. It is so fake. I could see the reflection of her face on the window screen. She was obviously not sad,least crying and her eyes tried to peak behind her,looking if I saw through her act. I did obviously. My blood boiled. I jerked her chin in my direction,so I can face her. I glared at her,hard. She looked frightened. "Liar." I gave her one last death glare,got off the limo and headed for class.

**In Classroom...(Anastasia's View)*MONDAY***

I stomped into the classroom,dumped my bag on the floor angrily and plopped down onto my seat. Bryan was next to me,reading his book. He saw me and put away his book.

"What's wrong,Anastasia? Who made you so angry?" he asked me,eyes full of concern.

"Its Shaunee. She is such a bitch. I think she is trying to steal Erik away from me. She is like declaring war now,"I said.

"Why -"

"- Don't ask anymore. Leave me alone,I need to calm myself down," I cut off Bryan's words. He look kinda sad and hurt but right now I am too pissed to does Shaunee wants exactly? Why is she trying to hide the fact that she likes Erik and still treats me as if nothing happened and we are still best of friends. Is she trying to back stab me? She is going to steal Erik away from me thats for sure. What should I do now? I ran my fingers through my curly brown hair,frustrated and confused. Just then Erik appeared infront of me.

"Sweetheart,I will be having a camp starting tomorrow. It will last for about a week. I have something on now,will be skipping one whole day of class,bye," Erik kiss me sweetly on the lips,squeezed my hand and rushed off. He banged into Shaunee at the door. She grabbed Erik before he could leave. She said something to Erik,leaned in and wrapped her arms around Erik,hugging onto him. I stood up quickly,knocking away the chair behind me. OHMYGOD! How thick-skinned can she be?! She did this in front of the whole class,as if declaring Erik and her are together. She laid her hazel eyes on me,not wavering.

"OH OH OH MY GOD! Erik! You two timer! How can you do this to Anastasia?!" Jennifer eyes went really wide,as if her grey stormy eyes were about to pop out. Her hands were spread out,gesturing at the scene of which Shaunee was hugging Erik,showing her dismay. Jennifer was one of my good friend too but we don't hang out together as much as I do with Shaunee or Shekinah. Alot of other classmates in the room all shouted vulgarities at Shaunee,but Shaunee remains arrogant,her head lifted up high and sneering.

Erik was shocked for a moment. He didn't move. Shaunee pinned him against the classroom door and kissed him. Erik finally snapped back to reality. He pushed Shaunee away,hard,causing her to fall backwards,crashing into chairs. He looked at me,eyes trying to tell me he didn't do that on purpose. He walked towards me trying to explain. Tears started to form in my eyes. How could Erik just stand there and did nothing?! The way he pushed Courtney away the last time,his reaction was really fast but why does he seem to hesitate when Shaunee cling  
onto him?! Erik reached out,trying to take my hand in his. Bryan stepped between us,blocking Erik from reaching me. Erik tried to pushed him aside but Bryan was firm.

"What are you doing?! This is me and Anastasia's business,none of yours! Scram!" Erik shouted at Bryan,losing his patience. Bryan shouted back at him : "Anastasia doesn't want to see you,get out!" I sat down,face tilted downwards,hands covering my ears. Bryan and Erik kept arguing. I could not stand the noise. I stood up and face Erik,just in time to see Bryan collapsing onto the ground,by the force that Erik smacked into his chest.

"ENOUGH!" My voice was really loud,startling all of the people in the classroom,including Erik and Bryan and Shaunee. Everyone turned to face me. "Erik,I don't want to hear your explanation,I don't want to see you,I want you to get out!" I soften my voice a little,but making it clear than I am angry. Erik stepped one step closer to me,about to explain. "I am serious!" I clenched my fist,glaring at him. He was taken back by my tone. He said sorry and left the classroom.

**In the Classroom...(Bryan's View)*MONDAY***

I pulled the chair closer to me and patted the spot for Anastasia to sit down. I thought she was going to flare up but a good thing she didn't. She sat down face in her hands. I lifted her face away from her hands and wiped at her tears.

"Ignore Erik do not think about him. He is a jerk alright?"

"He...He...Why..."She spluttered,unable to form the sentence she wanted to say.

"Don't think about him,okay? He is not gonna pester you for the next one week so is Shaunee. Since Erik is not here,Shaunee can do nothing now,"My hands cupped her cheeks trying to make her focus on me. She nodded.

The music teacher entered the classroom. She continued with her lesson.

"We are gonna have a project. And this project is 50% of your marks," She paused and looked at Shaunee and Anastasia. Shaunee was not listening at all and so is Anastasia. They both was thinking about something,really hard,both look like they were on the verge of crying. Anastasia's head was bent down. Her muddy brown curly hair was not tied up,covering her face at the side. She was looking at her silver bracelet. It seems kinda important to her. Maybe her lucky charm. She has been wearing ever since the first time I saw her. I never see her without it.

"Shaunee. Anastasia." No reply. The teacher said louder.

"Shaunee! Anastasia!" Still No reply.

"SHAUNEE AND ANASTASIA FOR GOD'S SAKE PLEASE LOOK UP AND PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!" Both girls' heads snapped up. Finally.

**In the Classroom...(Shaunee's View)*MONDAY***

Oh god. What the heck did I do just now?! What was I thinking?! How could I actually be so thick-skinned as to just hug Erik at the door in front of the whole classroom?! That's the most insanic thing I've done! Gosh,why did I do that?! I looked behind at Anastasia. She was looking at the silver bracelet on her wrist. They one I gave her. Tears formed in my eyes. I used to be such good friends with her. I brought her to a makeover,bought pretty clothes,dress up,accessories and make Erik fall for her. We would chat over the phone whole day sometimes. About Boys apparently but anyway,why did I have to fall for Erik? Why must it be my best friend's boyfriend? I never wanted all this to happen,Anastasia. Really. I am sorry.

"SHAUNEE AND ANASTASIA FOR GOD'S SAKE PLEASE LOOK UP AND PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!"

My heart stopped and look up.

"Thanks alot. I dunno what on earth are both of you girls thinking about,but I don't think its more important than the thing I have to say am I right? Now,as I was saying this project is very important and it requires you to work in pairs. So,this project is to create a song. I want you to work with the person who is next to you. Now,don't argue with me. I have to go and attend a meeting and Mr Anderson shall take over from here. Any other questions,ask me after school. Find me in the staffroom. You know where my table is,ta-ta,"Mrs Jessica walked out of the classroom in a very stylish way,as if she was doing catwalk.

"Really?! I have to do with the person next to me?!" I shot the guy next to me,Darius,a disgusted look. I never liked him. He was alittle gay to me and always dress horribly. He wears some normal coloured shirt and 3 quarter pants almost everyday. Oh n plus slippers that is so old-fashioned. He wore glasses and gels his hair in a flat manner.

"Shaunee,I still don't get what you dislike about me,"Darius said,scratching his head. I just rolled my eyes. Nerd.

Next few classes past as usual,nothing really special or new. Only that there is even more tests.

**Anastasia's House...(Anastasia's View)*TUESDAY***

"So,more tests,therefore need more study...where's my textbook..."I flipped through my messy drawers and found it. "Ah-ha,there you are. Now,call Shaunee and -" I stopped. What am I thinking?! Shaunee isn't your friend anymore! You are not gonna ask her out to study with you! I smacked my forehead a couple of times. Who should I call to go out and study with? Bryan. I dialled his number and he answered the call on the first ring.

"Hey Bryan."

"Anastasia,what's up?"

"Wanna go out study with me? At the library?"

"Now?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Rain Plaza right? Meet you there in about 15 mins okay?"

"Okay." I hanged up. Wow. Pretty fast,short and sweet conversation huh.

I left the house,took a bus and headed for Rain Plaza. I met him there,at the library. He was sitting at a table at the far right corner of the library. He was busy reading his textbook already. Started studying already. I went over,dumped my bag on the floor,took out my textbook and began to study. Bryan was far too engrossed,didn't even bother to look up. After awhile,he began asking me questions about things he  
didn't understand and I had to teach him. The next few days I meet up with him at the same place and studied from morning till night. I sometimes would studied until I lost track of time,forget to eat my meals. But Bryan had always keep track and he made sure that I ate a lot,till I was really full. We would joke in the library a few times,we would laugh out loud and get scolded by librarians. I was more closed to him the next few days and I felt like he was now my best friend,like my brother. He is really nice and sweet to me. I am not sure if it just me or not,but I always had that funny feeling that someone was spying on us,watching our every single move. I always felt someone staring at us. I tried to shake off that feeling,but it was really getting into my head. I would occasionally see a girl wearing a cap behind us,always face blocked from my sight,but always near me. One day,I saw the girl again. I approached her. She sensed me coming,she ran. Bryan went after me,asking me what's wrong. I didn't bother saying. She ran into a small lane and disappeared behind a bend. I chased after,yet I lost her. I searched around. Nothing. Bryan lost me too. Probably blocked by a few of the people on the street. I heard someone move. I tiptoed to  
the direction the noise was coming from. Before I could figure out what was really happening,there was a sharp blow on my head,my vision went totally blur and I collapsed onto the ground.

**Bryan's House...(Anastasia's View) *FRIDAY***

I lifted my eyelids a little.

"Anastasia? Are you okay? How are you feeling? Are you hurt anywhere? Do you feel like vomiting or dizzy?" a familiar voice said in an anxious manner,hurling questions at me.

Where am I? I was in someone's strong arms. What happened? I fainted in a deserted small lane. Why am I here? Someone looked after me. Who is this person?

I looked up and saw blue eyes. Bryan's eyes. "Bryan,where am I?"

"My house. You haven't answered me."

"I am okay. I am feeling good. I am not hurt anywhere. I do not feel like vomiting neither do I feel dizzy."

Bryan smiled. "That's good. By the way,what happened? I saw you lying on the ground and when I reach you,I realise you were unconscious."

"I am not sure. I guess someone hit me on the head. How long was I out?"

"You were out for about 3 hours. Who do you think it is?"

I had really no idea. Who would want to follow me and don't want me to find out who was he?

"Come on,you must be starving. Its 7 pm now. Lets go eat at Lombardo's Steakhouse. Its a little further up from here only. Its a renowned restaurant. Seems pretty famous. Come on,lets go." Bryan grabbed my sling bag that was at the corner of the room and tossed it at me. Yes. Indeed,I was starving like mad. I hurried after Bryan,left the house,board the bus and reach there in about 10 mins time. I could smell the delicious aroma of steak just across the road.

"Oh God,it smells good alright."

"I know right? Come on," Bryan grinned,grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me along. It was really crowded and there was a long queue.  
Fortunately,Bryan had already booked a table for two. I ordered a set meal that has coleslaw,fries,bread and lots of other stuff and I was really full after eating it. Apparently,Bryan insisted that I eat more and ordered two plates of Tiramisu. After finishing my own plate,I felt like bursting. Still,its was good food. That night,Bryan brought me home and tucked me into my warm,soft bed. I was pretty sure I was asleep within a minute. I heard Bryan whispered something into my ear but I couldn't hear clearly. I figured out what he said the next  
morning. He said,"Good night,Anastasia. I love you."


End file.
